User talk:AutumnSky
Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:AutumnSky page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hawkfire98 (Talk) 18:39, September 5, 2009 Welcome! Hi! Welcome to WCWiki! Sparrow's visiting her cousins, so she won't be on. To add pages for your characters, click on the button that says New Page. It has a small pencil picture next to it. The button is on the left side of the page, right above the Community bar. Hope this helps! --Rainwhisker 15:30, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! It's not a very active wiki, though we are trying to get more users to join. Could you help? Let me know if you have any questions. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 17:13, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Hi AutumnSky! Thanks for joining :). --Sparrowsong 00:27, September 7, 2009 (UTC) 'yello! Hi! I'm Eveningshine, pleasure to meet you. I saw your Autumnsky file thing, and the page s GREAT! :) You may want to do a title for family and education, and maybe variate with the sentences. :P My ones are way worse. :) Nice to meet you, again! Hope we can be friends, [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 00:13, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey, I noticed that you're online. Sparrowsong 23:25, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Not that much. What's new with you? Sparrowsong 00:07, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Cool. I'm going as Victoria from Twilight because I look exactly like her, pale skin and all. Seriously, it's freaky! Are you a Twilighter? Sparrowsong 00:44, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Bella is a bit annoying. And Alice is awesome! What's kinda creepy is that I have a friend named Alice, she's obsessed with Twilight and Alice Cullen, and she has Alice Cullen's exact personality. She even has the same hair color. Sparrowsong 00:50, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Ok, talk to you later. Hope your trip goes well :). Sparrowsong 01:11, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Hi! i'm Hawkstar, love ur pic.--HawkstarMerry christmas 16:00, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Name Hey! I'm newer here. I'm already on Fanfiction, though. If you go on there, check the main page's discussion page. I'm the poor unregestered girl who is now regestered. LOL! It took a long time to figure my problem out. Oh well, memories...Besides my rambling, I would like for you to help me name a new kit in my Cats of the Wild stories on Fanfiction. Here's her info: Pelt color: golden-brown Eye color: blue Figure: don't know what that means but i'm guessing fur length (coorect me if wrong) ; short fur Personalty: Sweet but very shy. Her mother dies giving birth to her so she's not very social on w/ her father. Talents: great hunter (will be) Her mother's name was Toadstool and her father's name is Thornear. And she lives in IvyClan. Hope that helps! Please take your time. I have lots of time before she appears in my books. Thanks, and sorry for such a long message! --[[User:Honeyrose34|'Rosey']][[User Talk:Honeyrose34|'Happy Leaf-bare!']] Oops! Sorry! I mean then that she's slender. --[[User:Honeyrose34|'Rosey']][[User Talk:Honeyrose34|'Happy Leaf-bare!']] Mistykit Hey AutumnSky, no idea if you still visit this place, but if you do. Please give Mistykit some history, or it may be Deleted. Thank you, Shruggytalk 22:23, July 27, 2010 (UTC)